The Evaluation project consists of two sub-projects: Sub-Project 1 (evaluation of long-term treatment efficacy of group home treatment) and Sub-Project 2 (evaluation of project implementation). The group homes are located in local communities and treat 5-9 youths per home according to the "Teaching-Family" or "Achievement Place" model. Youths are pre-delinquent, delinquent, disturbed or socially maladjusted. Sub-Project 1 involves comparison of youths treated by the group homes with youths receiving alternative care (e.g., probation, institutionalization, etc.). Comparisons are made according to several evaluation criteria: e.g., school grades and attendance, attitudes, recidivism, etc., and are divided according to pre, during and post-treatment time blocks. Sub-Project 2 investigates social, cultural, and political factors that influence the implementation of community-based group homes. This involves assessment of the impact of agency officials, key decision-makers, legislators, and other persons who affect the viability of community-based group homes for adolescents.